


Le véritable capitain lui-même

by violasaretranslating (violasarecool)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: BNFs, Instagram, Internet, M/M, Tumblr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasaretranslating
Summary: Steve obtient un tumblr. Tumblr obtient un Steve.





	Le véritable capitain lui-même

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Verified Real Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261256) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Initialement posté comme blague entre nous sur Tumblr [ici.](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/94556823706/we-might-need-to-start-a-support-group-for)
> 
> Note du traducteur: français est mon deuxième langue, alors si vous voyez des erreurs, ou même des sections qui peuvent être mieux traduits, dites-le-moi.

_Yo,_ dit le post de Sam tout simplement, et puis,  _steve☆rogers  est le véritable capitain lui-même._

Tumblr a donné Steve un symbole spéciale pour son nom parce que presque toutes permutations de "steve rogers" et "captain america" étaient prises, et Steve, têtu, a refusé de discutir la possibilité de renvoyer quelqu'un de son pseudo. Ou même demander poliment, malgré l'observation de Tony Stark que 99% des personnes qui utilisaient son nom ou indicatif auraient heureusement lui donné leur pseudo pour un photo signé, ou même un sourire.

Sam, qui n'était pas fameux quand il a obtenu son Tumblr mais maintenant a plus que dix mille followers, a dû se contenter du psuedo aile-sam-aile. _Come des ailes aux deux côtés,_ il a dit à son frère, qui lui a convaincu de joindre à Tumblr avant de partir pour son dernier période de service, et son frère lui a répondu _T'es pas même special ops, hein, tu n'es q'un géant maudit dork._

Personne n'aurait trouvé "Le Faucon" sur Tumblr s'il n'avait pas posté ces selfies. Il a des regrets.

Mais pour venir au fait, quand Sam crée un post pour avertir son horde de followers terrifiant que Steve a un Tumblr, il doit utiliser le maudit symbole d'étoile. De l'autre côté, ayant permis Steve à apprendre tranquillement comment fonctionne Tumblr pendant les dernières deux semaines, maintenant Sam observe avec jubilation pendant que le nombre de followers de Steve grandit follement et les sourcils de Steve se lève en tandem jusqu'à ce qu'il a l'air d'essayer de lancer ses cheveux parfaits de sa tête.

"J'ai jamais eu un ask," il dit à Sam, paniqué, après qu'environ trente affluent. "Qu'est-ce qui _se passe_ maintenant?"

"Combien sont des demandes en mariage?" Sam demande.

Steve porte un air mélancholique. "Vingt-huit."

"Bon, nous pouvons nous occuper de celles-ci tous au même temps," réponds-Sam, et lève son cellulaire, prenant un photo de lui-même faisant un bise à Steve. Le sourire de Steve est involontaire, ce que Sam adore à propos de lui, et Steve le pousse avec son coude quand la photo est prise, levant ses yeux au ciel.

Mais il l'a reblogué l'instant que l'instagram de Sam l'a cross-posté avec les tags _#désole_ et _#pris._

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai bien pris des libertés avec quelques uns de ces mots de tumblr......... si vous en avez de meilleurs solutions, je suis prête à les corriger lmao
> 
> (aussi: dork?? les seules traductions que je pouvaient trouver étaient vraiment trop insultants)


End file.
